Many disposable articles such as diapers and adult incontinence products comprise elasticated, stretchable components, which provide stretch in the longitudinal direction, such as leg cuffs and barrier cuffs. Another example is a diaper with a topsheet with a large opening that can receive feces and pass it to avoid space underneath the topsheet.
The inventors have found that in particular when the elasticated components are such that they can contract the article significantly, application of such absorbent articles can be difficult. They also found that when the elastic forces of such components are very strong, it may be difficult to fully stretch the article while at the same time trying to position it, and/or that a stretched article often folds up or contracts into a less stretched state. They also found that the article is often stretched incorrectly or incompletely or that the elastic components, or the whole article, are applied incorrectly. This may lead in use to leakage and discomfort.
Co-pending application EP1279357 proposes the use of an application aid that helps to fix the article in place during application and thus facilitates the application by the caregiver. However, such an aid may add complexity for the caregiver, and it does still not guarantee correct application of the article and avoidance of leakage or discomfort.
The inventors have now found that when the package of such highly stretchable articles comprise an indication how to stretch the stretchable article and/or how to align the article, e.g. with the genitals and anus of the user, and that when the absorbent articles also comprise a serviceable indicium conveying this information, and that when this serviceable indicium is also included in the secondary information comprised by the package, that then the wearer or care giver will apply the article correctly and the article will be comfortable to wear and it will perform optimally. Because the information of the package also shows the disposable absorbent article and the serviceable indicium thereof, the wearer or caregiver can re-apply the instructions of the package and apply the article correctly, i.e. stretch the article correctly and/or align the article correctly with for example the genitals and/or anus.